JP 2009-141202 A discloses a semiconductor device in which an element region including an IGBT region is formed on a semiconductor substrate. Provided on a front surface of the semiconductor substrate is a front surface electrode, and a back surface electrode is provided on a back surface of the semiconductor substrate. The IGBT region includes: a collector layer of a first conductivity type, the collector layer being in contact with the back surface electrode; a drift layer of a second conductivity type that is provided on a front surface side of the semiconductor substrate with respect to the collector layer; a body layer of the first conductivity type that is provided on the front surface side of the semiconductor substrate with respect to the drift layer, the body layer being in contact with the front surface electrode; a gate electrode placed inside a trench extending from the front surface of the semiconductor substrate to the drift layer and which is insulated from the semiconductor substrate and the front surface electrode by an insulator film; an emitter layer of the second conductivity type that is provided between the body layer and the front surface electrode, the emitter layer being in contact with the insulator film of the gate electrode and the front surface electrode; and a contact layer of the first conductivity type that is provided between the body layer and the front surface electrode, the contact layer being in contact with the front surface electrode and having a higher impurity concentration than the body layer.